


Look At The Fireworks!

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: When you befriend playwright Lin-Manuel Miranda on Twitter, your crush on a certain smooth-voiced co-star doesn't go unnoticed. By July Fourth Lin and Javier are desperate to get the two of you to reveal how you feel.  Chris is nervous and you are tongue-tied until Lin plots a July 4th outing for the two of you where there are as many sparks on the ground as there are in the sky.





	1. It Happened By Chance...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gal_In_The_Public_Eye (Enjolras_The_Survivor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/gifts).



> For the sake of this fic, Chris and his real-life wife broke up during previews of Heights and he has remained single. I have NOTHING against Veronica Vasquez in any way, shape or form!

_There's nothing like summer in the city. . ._ At least not according to anything you had ever heard. You were just a girl from the south, and you'd traveled to some big cities before, but never one as large as "The greatest city in the world", also known as New York. To you, New York seemed far off and mythical. You didn't have the finances to travel there. You had dreamed of meeting your idols, Lin-Manuel Miranda and Javier Muñoz, for years. 

Javier had retweeted you a few times on Twitter, even discussed his role in the Broadway smash hit, _Hamilton_ with you. You hoped that if you met him in person, the two of you would become fast friends. You thought the same way about Lin. If you got the chance, you would win them over. Perhaps you could develop lasting friendships. As much as you wanted it, you knew it was unlikely. You were on a fixed income, and jobs had been difficult to find. 

"I won't stop until it happens, though. I'll make it up there one summer, and when I do, everything is going to change.", you promised yourself. You were comfortable at home, and your parents were in no rush for you to leave, but you were nearing the beginning of your thirties. You needed to be responsible and on your own. You just needed a job to give you the chance. If it were up to you, you'd find a way, no matter what.

* * *

Lin-Manuel Miranda was overwhelmed. He was sitting in a quiet rehearsal space at the Richard Rodgers, surrounded by sheet music. He had told his co-stars not to disturb him. He'd had too much personal drama of his own lately. Lin wasn't sleeping well, his two children and wife were keeping him endlessly busy. Not that Lin minded, but he needed time to be free and create and someone to keep it all organized. 

As Lin's alternate for many years, Javier knew when his boss was burning the candle at both ends. He'd tried and tried to get him to hire a personal assistant. At times, he believed what Lin needed was a babysitter. He realized when Lin had "forgotten" to sleep or eat. He knew how insane it drove Vanessa, Lin's saintly and longsuffering wife. Vanessa largely left her creative husband to work when she knew he was on a deadline, but even she had begun to suggest therapy. 

So, when Javier knocked on the door, he wasn't surprised to find Lin alone, sprawling sheets of music covering the wooden floors. He was humming. Javier winced. Lin was off-time. When was Lin ever off-time? He debated telling him so and then backtracked. It wasn't his place. Lin would snap. He knocked again.

"For God's sake, Javi! If you're gonna interrupt me, come in and tell me what you need instead of standing at the door like a stalker!"

"Sorry, boss."

"Don't call me that!"

"You're off time.", Javi noted casually. Lin stood up, rage in his eyes, quietly fuming for a moment. Then he began to sway on his feet. 

"Who are you to tell me what I--?", he managed, just before he dropped. Just as Javier was about to call for help, Chris rushed into the room. 

"Everything okay? I heard-- Lin?!"

"He just passed out. Chris, call an EMT. I think he's dehydrated. Probably exhausted too. He's not gonna like it, but we need to get him some help."

These were the happenings of chance that led to your dreams being fulfilled. Little did you know that your whole life was about to change, in ways you could never have dreamed. 


	2. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is rushed to the hospital after passing out, where Chris and Leslie spill much more than they intend about their boss and his habits. The consequence of their revelations will set a course that changes the musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was severely delayed due to lack of inspiration. I apologize for that.

Chaos had descended on the offices of the Richard Rodgers theatre. Chris Jackson was making a phone call while the other actors bustled about. None but Chris and Javier knew anything of what had just happened in the space used by _Hamilton_ virtuoso Lin-Manuel Miranda. Fortunately, he'd had a rather gentle swoon--or so Chris prayed; he knew the cast couldn't afford for Lin to be seriously injured. 

"Chris," Javier hissed, tilting the door closed so that his passing co-workers were less likely to see and panic, "please hurry. I don't want to worry Leslie or any of the others with this! If they see Lin like this, they'll freak out. He wouldn't want all the attention." Chris was well aware that Javier knew Lin almost as well, if not better than him. He nodded, making sure Javi discreetly saw him, mouthing only a simple, "Right, on it." The tension in Javier's shoulders relaxed, but the emotions flooding through him were evident on his face. He had spoken to Lin just a few days ago, concerned that perhaps his boss and friend was working too much, too soon, too hard. After all, it was no secret that Lin's family life had been a lot more stressful recently. There were too many irons in one fire. 

Javi had always been afraid Lin was going to burn out, but it hadn't occurred to him that it might happen like this. Hamilton took a lot out of the body, something Javi had learned all too well during his run with the show thus far. He'd fought through cancer to stand in as the first Secretary of the Treasury, and his dedication had paid off. His reward: Being hailed as "sexy on Sundays", when Lin was free from the show to spend weekends with his family. Javier knew well what that could do to someone like Lin-Manuel, who fit the bill of the show's version of Hamilton, a "non-stop" force who wrote and fought as if he were running out of time. In private life, though, Lin was usually reserved. It was a balance that kept him going. 

Somehow, despite Chris and Javier's best efforts, one other party found out about the incident in the office--none other than Leslie Odom, Jr. Leslie was known for playing Hamilton's friend and political rival, Aaron Burr, but off stage, the men were in awe of one another. Lin was fast with words, in a way that stunned nearly everyone in the production. Years of hip-hop based improvisation had led him here, and Leslie was grateful to be along for the ride. But Lin knew that Leslie came with his perks: A velvet voice suited for soft, contemplative numbers that still had enough gravitas to lend itself to a show-stopping, jazzed up, "I want" song. Leslie was Lin's polar opposite, which somehow made him perfect to play Burr-- the friend and enemy who went on to derail Hamilton's career as a politician and later take his life in a duel. Those opposite personalities had led Hamilton and Burr to the dueling ground in Weehawken, New Jersey. When Leslie discovered what was happening to Lin, he appeared to slip into character. He lamented that he'd told Lin to slow down, to take a break. 

"He never listens though. Never, and now look where it. . ."

"Look, Les. I can appreciate what you're saying and all, but this isn't exactly the time. Help is on the way, and Lin needs us to keep the show from going totally south." It took what seemed like forever for the EMT's to arrive, but when they did, Leslie and Chris were almost immediately peppered with important questions. After what seemed like an unbearably long time to Chris the decision was made to transport Lin to a nearby hospital for further testing, observation, and treatment.

* * *

Lin's co-stars couldn't deny they were worried for him. Now, their worry turned to deeper concerns. He could have a serious medical issue. What would it mean for the show if he couldn't perform? At the hospital Chris was waiting patiently for word on Lin's condition, praying everything would be all right. When Lin came to, he could not remember any of the morning's events. Despite his frustrations, he decided to oblige the doctors. After all, they had a job to do just like him. 

"Wait, so Lin passed out this morning, and yet. . . "

"The show must go on, according to everything we know right now. Javi is set to take his place." Renee explained as she paced. She was letting the rest of the cast members know what she had heard. Not having Lin there made everyone nervous, but they were all well aware of the time and energy he had poured into the production. They were going to need extra help. Thankfully, they had already started spreading the word that Lin was out and would need help even when he was prepared to come back. "

"You know, we're going to need to look at a little extra help. Lin's not going to rest on his own and you know it. He needs someone here to make sure things are running smoothly, but we can't do it.", Leslie offered, and Chris knew he was right. 

"Well, we're going to need to find someone. You know how Lin is. He'll pull back, but there's no way he would ever completely withdraw from the show." Everyone seemed at a loss, until Javier walked back in. He was smiling from ear to ear. 

"What's going on, Javi?"

"Guys, I think I may have solved our problem. I just need to send a quick direct message to a friend." He explained that a few months earlier, he had struck up a friendship on Twitter with a fan of the show who was making plans to move to New York. She wanted to become a stage manager, and had asked for any recommendations he could give. He had promised to let her know if any jobs opened up. He had just gotten a text, saying she had safely gotten into the city, but her job opportunity had fallen through. Maybe fate would be on their side after all. 


End file.
